The last dark
by Sicker nightwalker
Summary: 3 héroes, 3 heroínas , una amistad en llamas, 3 seres queridos que se han sido corrompidos por la sed del poder y sus almas han hundidas en lo mas profundo de los confines de las tinieblas, dando como única alternativo luchar, al final solo habrá caos y un desenlace trágico.


**Hola amigos, decidí cancelar el fic the the clash of the hero por que no encontraba la manera de darle un buen final y a cambio traigo esta interesante historia, que paso mucho después, en que los rowdyright boys se corrompieron por la tentación del poder del lado oscuro, todos los sucesos que deberían a ver ocurrido en the clash of the hero se verán en esta historia por flashbacks, espero les agrade mucho esta nueva historia.**

**advertencia: lenguaje fuerte y algunas escenas de gore, se recomienda discreción, no apto para personas ****sensibles, si el fic no es de tu agrado amablemente te pido que no lo leas**

**Capitulo uno – vuelta casa**

En la ciudad de tokio se ven entrando a 4 personas, tres de ellas eran un pelirrojo, un azabache y un rubio, lucían ya más maduros, y su edad aparentaban tener aproximadamente 17 años, y venían acompañados de un señor con facciones asiáticas de una edad avanzada, quien se había encargado de cuidarlos y entrenarlos a usar sus poderes debidamente.

Habían pasado cuatro años después de que los chicos se fueran a entrenar lejos de la ciudad de Tokio, ya que los villanos que permanecían en dicha ciudad eran los mismos seres patéticos que en vez de dar miedo, daban lastima, a si que ahí estarían las powerpuff gislrs z encargándose de esa responsabilidad, esa responsabilidad que conlleva a ser un verdadero héroe, luchar y proteger a lo que mas amas a cualquier costo.

-oye me muero por ver en que han cambiado esta ciudad y ver a ya saben quiénes, no es así chicos –dijo con alegría el chico pelirrojo

-Y que lo digas hermano –dijo el chico rubio con una sonrisa tierna –ya quiero ver a miyako chan –suspirando de enamoramiento

-eres tan obvio miyashiro –dijo sonriendo el azabache

-pronto llegaremos momotaro-san, miyashiro-san, kaoretsu-san, se ven que están ansiosos por llegar ¿no es asi?

-claro xia wu sensei –contesto momotaro emocionado

-Bien, mantener la energía, bueno es, pacientes deberán ser, una verdadera sorpresa los aguardara –dijo xia wu.

-genial –dijeron los tres chicos.

Los tres llegaron al laboratorio del profesor utonium cuando abrieron la puerta hubo una fiesta.

-SORPRESA, BIENVENIDOS CHICOS- gritaron el profesor y ken emocionados junto a las chicas.

-Momotaro –dijo una chica muy bella y bien dotada con orbes rosas corriendo a abrazar al mencionado, se notaba una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola momoko, ha pasado mucho tiempo -dijo momotaro correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Miyashiro-kun/ Miyako-chan –los rubios igualmente demostraron su afecto hacia el otro

-es bueno verte de nuevo –dijo una chica azabache –verdad que si, a que me extrañaste preciosa –dijo kaoretsu sonriendo oreja a oreja -he kaoru –hmp, no has cambiado en nada cretino –dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

-bienvenidos sean chicos, me da mucho gusto verlos, por eso hay que disfrutar de la ocasión, vengan no sean tímidos, hay pastel, bocadillos y soda –dijo el profesor sonriendo, los tres chicos se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, mi deber termino, debo retirarme a cuidar el templo del dragon –dijo xia wu

-¿se va tan pronto? –pregunto el profesor

- de la runa del dragón el guardián soy, protegerlo y nunca abandonarlo mi deber es, por favor, este gran momento compartirlo deben como una gran familia, hasta pronto, nos veremos

-Hasta pronto sensei –dijo momotaro sonriendo

Xia wu desapareció por medio de pétalos rosas, hacia un lugar desconocido.

-bien chicos tienen mucho que contarnos –dijo momoko emocionada

-oh si dalo por hecho –dijo momotaro sonrierndo

Mientras tanto, en las cercanías de Europa, en un castillo oscuro

Vemos a un chico de ropas elegantes, traje negro con un emblema extraño en el chaleco de dicho traje, guantes blancos que poseían otro símbolo extraño, su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo, era pelirrojo y lo mas notorio de el eran sus ojos, ojos amarillos con el borde de color rojo, esos ojos mostraban odio, ira y resentimiento.

Dicho chico traía al parecer en una bandeja una jarra y una plataforma de postres exóticos, camino hacia una de las tres entradas del palacio real, se dirigio hacia una puetra que tenia grabado un pentagrama dorado, el chico toco tres veces

-adelante Blake-chan –se escuchó una voz femenina –que se te ofrece querido

-Mi hermosa princesa, he venido a traerle lo que me encargo, una jarra de chocolate caliente y unos postres para su degustación.

-Qué esperas tráelos por aquí, me muero de hambre -Blake se acercó hacia el trono y la luz que estaba encerrado en ese cuarto llego a iluminarla mostrando a kanade suzutsuki sonriendo encantadoramente a su nuevo sirviente.

-aquí tiene, mi lady -dijo Blake sirviéndole el chocolate y dándole unos postres en una bandeja de plata.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Blake-chan, han pasado los tan ansiados cuatro años, por fin podremos poner en marcha nuestro plan, mi fase principal está completa, te has vuelto un poderoso sith, puedo sentirlo, tu poder es siniestro y devastador, me encanta –dijo kanade

-es debido a sus enseñanzas mi lady, estoy tan agradecido con usted por aceptarme en su familia y por ayudar a mi hermano, como lo dije antes le pertenezco a usted y solo a usted, pero dígame exactamente que es tan importante como para requerir mi precensia my lady

-oh sencillo, necesito que tú y tus hermanos se reúnan , tengo una misión importante que yo y mis hermanas debemos asignarles, como ya han finalizado su entrenamiento, entonces requerimos de su ayuda para que nuestros propósitos se lleguen a completar –dijo kanade sonriendo siniestramente.

-entendido mi lady, en seguida nos reuniremos –dijo Blake haciendo una reverencia

-bien, puedes retirarte –dijo kanade, Blake asintió y se retiró del lugar dejando a kanade sola

-Les ha llegado la hora hermanos Suzuki, mi lindo sirviente y sus hermanitos se van a encargar de ustedes –dijo kanade y una risa malévola se escuchó en todo el palacio.

Mientras tanto en el palacio del dragoin de la runa

Blake era observado por 3 personas

-Las hermanas han comenzado su plan –dijo una chica de cabello gris y ojos azules

-presiento que los hermanos zusuki, la hora les ha llegado –dijo xia wu

-¿aun crees que los rowdyruffboys podrán derrotar a esos sith?, a los que anteriormente fueron los rowdyright boys z, no creo que estén listos, la diferencia de poderes es enorme, si ni siquiera pudieron contra los Suzuki, que le hace pensar que derrotaran a esos otros chicos, en especial a ese miserable de Blake, mato a mi sirviente rags, pero en mi estado actual no podría enfrentarme a el, odio admitirlo pero si nos llegásemos a enfrentar me mataria facilmente.

-Precisamente los entrene para eso, una dura prueba plutia-san, confiar en los rowdyruff boys debes, ellos definitivamente derrotaras a esos caballeros sith

-Bueno al menos hay algo bueno de esto, este dia los hermanos Suzuki… van a morir –dijo otra chica de cabello verde.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio

-y eso fue lo que paso –dijo momotaro realmente

-por fin estamos reunidos de nuevo –dijo miyashiro

-Pero esta habitación aún se siente vacía, ahora que ellos se han ido de aquí, las cosas no han sido lo mismo –dijo momoko muy triste

Todos se quedaron pensativos

-Pues por eso entrenamos muy duro –dijo momotaro sonriendo -para traer a esos tontos de vuelta con nosotros

-Y si se niegan a escucharnos –dijo miyashiro seguro de si mismo

-Los golpearemos tan fuerte hasta hacerlos entrar en razón para que sepan que nos preocupamos por ellos, de esa manera traeremos de vuelta a nuestros mejores amigos –dijo kaoretsu sonriendo

Todos sonrieron cálidamente.

**Esto es todo, solo es el principio díganme ¿que les pareció?, acepto comentarios mentadas de madre lo que sea, ahh quieren ver una batalla entre Brick y Blake aquí está la imagen h-t-t-p-:-/-/-x-e-l-s-i-o-r-4-5-6-.-d-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-r-t-.-c-o-m-/-a-r-t-/-B-r-i-c-k-v-s-d-a-r-k-b-l-a-k-e-4-4-4-9-7-3-0-4-2- quitan los espacios y buala**

Próximo capítulo, el final de los suzuki


End file.
